


Untitled

by FadedSouls (aceetha)



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceetha/pseuds/FadedSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss was a surprise, but not as much as he might let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written in six and a half minutes for a DW code.

The kiss was a surprise, but not as much as he might let on. The tearing of his shirt - buttons flying everywhere - however was surprising. He never would have thought Kevin was the type to tear open shirts when they could be removed gently and laid over the back of a chair.

The shirt ended up in a heap on the floor, followed soon after by Kevin's own shirt - removed the normal way, because apparently it was not ok to tear his own shirt - and then he was back against the counter, hungry mouth on his neck and hands moving everywhere.

He could hear footsteps in the other room, and tried pushing Kevin back, still not sure about just what it was they were actually doing, but pretty damn sure he didn't want any of the other guys to walk in on them.

Kevin only pushed him back against the counter, and threw Brian's jeans - and how the hell had he managed to remove those! - towards the door and through it, and they landed at someones feet.

Whoever it was took one look at them, turned, and yelled something Brian's couldn't quite make out, because Kevin was decided that was the perfect moment to really distract him.

And how the hell had he gotten his boxers off already too!


End file.
